


Class File 2: The second File

by Dr_J33



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a quiet evening Okajima and Mimura stumble upon a strange flash drive in the classroom. Contained inside it is more exploits from the couples of Class E. watch as these two and an AI uncover the secret stories of the various pairs within Class E.</p><p>Sequel to the original Class Files story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Mimura reluctantly followed Okajima as they crept towards the Class E building at night.

"Why the hell couldn't we wait until morning for this?" Asked Mimura.

"Look I left a really dirty magazine behind and I have to make sure nobody sees it." Replied Okajima. "Not even Ritsu." 

"But your a perv Okajima, an open perv." said Mimura. "You showed a pin up poster of a swimsuit model to the entire class once because you thought she looked like Kanzaki." 

"I never knew Sugino could hit so hard." Muttered Okajima. 

They reached the door and tried opening it, only to find that it was locked.

"Guess we'll have to get your porn tomorrow." 

"Don't worry, I have a key." 

\----

Moments later a rock flew through a classroom window, shattering it. The two entered through the now open window. 

"Did you seriously just do that?!" 

"The government will pay for it Mimura, jeez."

Okajima crept towards his desk and took out a thick magazine with a blacked out cover from it.

"Gotcha."

"Yeah you got your porn lets get out of here bef-" 

"INTRUDER DETECTED!" 

Mimura shrieked and stumbled backwards, knocking over Korosensei's desk.

"Oh Mimura, Okajima." 

They both noticed that Ritsu was active with weapons deployed.

"Sorry I thought you were intruders," Said Ritsu "What are you doing here by the way?" 

"I left a book behind." Said Okajima. 

"You mean porn right?" 

"... Yes." 

Mimura got up and saw that something was taped to the underside of the desk.

"What the?" 

It was a flashdrive, labeled with only a heart that bore Korosensei's trademark grin. 

"Its a flash drive..." 

Okajima ran over and grabbed the flashdrive.

"Dude we gotta see whats on this!" 

"N-No way man! Its late and its private!" 

"Mimura, this could contain valuable info on Korosensei's weaknesses... Or his porn. Either way we have to watch it." 

Okajima turned his attention to Ritsu. 

"Ritsu can you open this?" 

"Of course!" 

Ritsu put away her weapons and a usb port opened on her chasis.

"I'm about to put it in." 

"Dude don't make it sound creepy..." 

Okajima put in the flashdrive and Mimura walked up next to him. 

"Processing.... Complete." 

"Well?" 

"No weaknesses or porn, this is a continuation of Korosensei's classroom romance files."

"Aw..." Muttered Okajima. "Wait he's still doing it? I thought he'd quit after half the class chased him." 

"Oh he continued alright." Said Ritsu. "He just moved on to digital."

"Oh we got to see this." Said Okajima."

"I'm not going home tonight, am I?" 

"Ritsu, show me a good one." 

"Alright, loading first file." 

Ritsu's screen changed to display text, and pictures.


	2. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manami wants to take a step forward in her relationship with Karma. If only the poor girl wasn't so shy....

"Are you sure you want to do this Manami? Theres no need to rush thi-" 

"Karma we've been together for a couple months now, this is something we need to do." 

"If you say so..." 

Behind the school building Karma and Manami inched their faces closer and closer until. 

"Uuuhhhh I CAN'T!" 

Manami pulled away and got into a fetal position, her face turning a bright red. 

"Its alright, we don't have to-" 

"Karma we have been dating for months and we haven't even kissed yet!" Said Manami. "We need to cross this barrier!" 

For the past couple weeks Karma and Manami have attempted to kiss, only for Manami to freak out and stop each time.

"Alright, lets give it ano-" 

A bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"T-The bell! Lets t-try after s-school." Said Manami.

Karma shrugged. 

"I'm fine skipping class, but if that makes you feel better we can do it after." 

The couple linked hands and made their way into the classroom. 

\------  
It was lunch break, Manami was alone in the hallway, sighing to herself.

"How are we ever going to progress..." 

"Progress to what?" 

Manami, startled by the sudden voice jumped back and turned around. Hinano Kurahashi was standing behind her, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Oh Kurahashi... You startled me." 

"Sorry. So what were you mumbling about?" 

Manami blushed as she began to speak, 

"Me and Karma haven't kissed yet... But whenever we try I get so nervous and... Oohh its just so bothersome!" 

She nervously tugged at her pigtails as Kurahashi smiled. 

"Actually I might be able to help you with that." 

"Eh?" 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial with a spray top.

"This is an effective pheromone." Kurahashi began.

"Why do you have that with you?" 

"Not important. Anyways, this should fix your problem. Just one squirt or two on Karma and you'll be locking lips in no time."

"T-thank you Kurahashi." Said Manami. "But why are you helping me?" 

"Its what friends do." Said Kurahashi. "And maybe you'll help me someday if I need it." 

"Of course." 

They heard the bell ring. Manami pocketed the bottle and walked into class with Kurahashi. 

\------

Behind the school Karma stood across from a nervous Manami.

"Alright take 2." Said Karma.

"Alright but before we begin..." 

Manami took out the bottle and handed it to Karma.

"Could you just spray yourself with this once?" 

"Uh, sure..." 

Karma took the bottle and sprayed himself with it.

"So what did that do?" Asked Karma. 

Manami looked at Karma and smiled.

"Wow its working fast." Thought Manami. 

Manami grabbed Karma and whispered into his ear. 

"Come here..." 

"Wha-" 

Karma had no time to speak before Manami silenced him with a kiss, catching the boy off guard. The boy could only stare in surprise as Manami took the lead gently sucking on his tongue. 

"Mmmfffmmmfff..." 

Manami broke the kiss and smiled.

"Well then... We finally did-" 

Suddenly Manami kissed him again. Karma pulled away, starting to look more concerned. 

"Uh, Manami... We should probably stop-" 

"But why Karma? Your lips are sweet." 

Manami's uniform jacket begun to slip down her shoulders and She loosened her tie.

"Manami?" 

"Karma.... Am I... S-" 

Suddenly karma was splashed by a bucket of water.

"H-Hey!" 

Turning around Karma saw Korosensei holding an empty wet bucket. 

"That should negate the effects of the pheromones." 

"Pheromones? Is that what I sprayed myself with?" 

Manami began to snap back to her senses. 

"I-I went too far didn't I?" 

She blushed a bright red and readjusted her uniform.

"You shouldnt force youself to do something your not ready for." Said Korosensei. "You two will kiss when the time is right, without animal pheromones." 

Manami looked down in shame.

"Sorry Karma..." 

"Hey no problem." Said Karma, who had finally regained his composure. "We kissed... Just not in the way we wanted." 

Karma looked at Korosensei.

"Now scram octopus." 

Korosensei dashed off at mach 20, leaving the two teens behind.

"Lets go home." Said Manami.

"One thing first though." Said Karma.

He leaned in close and quickly pecked Manami on the lips.

"Thats how you kiss." 

Karma walked off, leaving Manami behind to turn redder with embarrassment by the second.


	3. Interlude 1

Okajima broke down laughing. 

"The hadn't even kissed yet?! Oh man thats rich!" 

Mimura rolled his eyes at Okajima. 

"So whats next Ritsu?" 

"Searching... Oh heres one. Korosensei apparently found out how Isogai and Kataoka got together." 

"But he wasn't there." Said Mimura. "The last file said-" 

"I know." Ritsu interrupted. "Even I do not know how he acquired this data." 

"Well, only one thing to do with it." Said Okajima. "Pull it up." 

"Roger!" Said Ritsu with a salute. 

The next file popped up on Ritsu's monitor.


	4. The confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kataoka is dueling with some personal thoughts in Class E's pool when Isogai comes by.

Kataoka looked down at her feet nervously as she walked towards class E's pool.

"You can't keep holding this in Kataoka..." She thought to herself. "I have to tell him." 

She unzipped her gym uniform and slipped it off, revealing her swimsuit underneath.

"I have to tell Isogai that..." 

She dove in the water and began to swim around.

"That I like him..." 

\---

After five minutes of swimming she rested against the shore.

"Much better..." She muttered to herself.

"Hey Kataoka!" 

Kataoka saw Kurahashi approaching the pool.

"Oh Kurahashi, what is it?" 

"I dropped my waterproof camera in the pool." She said. "Could you see if you could find it?" 

"Sure thing." 

Kataoka dove underwater and searched for the missing camera. 

She couldn't find anything.

After five minutes of searching she surfaced for air.

"Kurahashi I can't-" 

Kurahashi was gone. Standing where she once was was a shirtless Isogai.

"I-Isogai!" 

"Oh hey Kataoka, I was just about to go for a swim." 

Isogai stripped out of his pants, revealing a bathing suit underneath. 

"This could be your chance Kataoka." She thought to herself. "You are alone with him, you can tell him and-" 

"CANONBALL!" 

Isogai dove into the water, creating a large splash.

"I-Isogai?" 

Isogai surfaced underneath Karaoka, causing the girl to end up on his shoulders. 

"H-Hey!" 

"Gotcha!" 

"N-Not funny Isogai!" 

Kataoka lost her balance and fell back into the water, motionless.

"Oh sorry about that Kataoka." Said Isogai. "Heh... Guess I got carried away." 

"....." 

"Aw don't give me the silent treatment!" 

"...."

"Megu?" 

Isogai realized that Kataoka wasn't moving. 

"Oh my god!" 

Isogai grabbed his fellow class rep and brought her ashore, quickly going through his pant pockets for his phone.

"Not good.... Wheres my phone... I need an ambulance.... Damnit!" 

Isogai ran back over to Kataoka and began giving her some surprisingly sloppy CPR.

"Kataoka please wake up!" He pleaded. "Please!" 

Still no response. Isogai began to cry.

"Theres so much left to say!" He sobbed. "Don't go! Not before I tell-" 

Kataoka coughed up some water.

"M-Megu!" 

Isogai leaned in closer to Kataoka.

"C-Can you hear-" 

Kataoka suddenly pushed Isogai back into the water and smiled.

"Gotcha." 

Isogai surfaced and swam back towards the shore.

"Oh thank goodness your alright!" 

"Thats what happens when you mess with me Iso-" 

Isogai quickly leaned in and kissed Kataoka on the lips. Her face turned a deep red.

"Mmmfff????" 

Isogai pulled back and smiled.

"I like you..." 

"Wh-Where did this come from?" 

"I almost lost you." Said Isogai. "It made me realize that I needed to tell you my-" 

"You know I was't really in trouble right?" Asked Kataoka. "It was a trick." 

"..... Eh?" 

Isogai sunk into the water with embarassment. 

"Oh god.... I said those embarassing things for nothing." 

"Nothing?" Asked Kataoka. "I wouldn't say that." 

Kataoka dove back into the water, disappearing under the layers of blue. 

"Megu?" 

Isogai felt something press against his back, arms wrap around his neck and a head resting on his shoulder. 

"Honestly I like you too..." 

Both youths blushed.

"Megu..." 

The two stayed together like that for several more minutes, unaware that they were being watched by a smiling figure. 

"All according to plan." They muttered to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate Season 2's debut, heres another chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy


	5. Interlude 2

"Huh, so thats how it happened..." Muttered Mimura. 

"I should try that fake drowning trick sometime..." Said Okajima. "Might score me a lady."

"You'd probably drown for real." Muttered Mimura. 

"Next file?" Asked Ritsu. 

"Of course." Replied Okajima. "Give us a good one." 

"Searching..... Found one!" 

Ritsu's monitor changed to a black screen with a play button on it. 

"This ones a video." 

"Oh sweet a movie." Said Mimura. 

"Don't suppose theres any popcorn." Muttered Okajima. 

The pervert pressed play and the video began.


	6. Staying faithful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maehara runs into an old flame on his way home, can he resist her wiles and stay true to Okano?
> 
> Probably.

Maehara walked down the road alone. Normally he would walk home with Isogai or Okano But Isogai had a class rep meeting and Okano was staying behind to copy some notes she missed. 

"Hate walking home alone..." He muttered to himself. "Maybe I'll find a pretty lady and ask her-" 

Maehara stopped and knocked on the side of his head.

"No... You can't do that Hiroto." He thought to himself. "You have a girlfriend, one who can kick your butt.... No... Must remain faithful...." 

"What are you doing?" 

Maehara turned around and saw a familiar girl walking towards him. 

"Kaho...." 

"You look rather lonely." Said Kaho.

"If your trying to flirt with me it won't work." Said Maehara. "I'm off the market."

"So the manwhore found his soulmate. How long do you think that'll last?" 

"I'm not that kind of guy anymore." Said Maehara. 

"And what does this girlfriend of yours have that I don't?" Asked Kaho.

"Well for one shes not a backstabber like you." 

"Oh, one time and-" 

"You cheated on your boyfriend with me, then made me look like the villain." 

"Oh Seo and I aren't even dating anymore." Said Kaho. "Its why I'm here actually."

"Hm?" 

"Don't suppose you'd like to leave your girlfriend behind and get with a real lady." 

Maehara paused for a second before smiling.

"Sure thing." 

"Oh thats great Hiroto kun!" Said Kaho happily.

"One question though..." 

"Yes?" 

"Any idea where I'd find one?" Said Maegara. "A real lady?" 

Maehara's smile turned into a devious smirk as Kaho's face turned a bright red.

"OH NICE ONE E-SCUM!" 

"Thanks I'm proud of that one-" 

Maehara was interrupted as Kaho swung her school bag into his face, knocking him onto the ground and blackening his eye. 

"Gah!" 

"I should have known better than to try and get back with you! I mean your in the End class! YOUR THE WORST OF THE WORST!!" 

Kaho raised her backpack to hit him again. 

"I hope you are happy with that tramp of yours!" 

"He is." 

Kaho noticed Okano walking towards them. 

"Hey Hinata..... Pumpkin...." 

"Don't call me that." 

"Oh so this is her then." Said Kaho. "I don't get it, I'm way hotter than-" 

Okano delivered a powerful kick to Kaho's stomach, knocking her over. 

"Ah!" 

"You alright Hiroto?" 

"Yeah.... But my eye hurts..." 

Okano helped Maehara to his feet. 

"Lets get you some ice... Maybe a smoothie too. "

Maehara smiled.

"Sure...." 

The two walked away, only Okano looked back to give Kaho a smug look. 

"You don't deserve a guy like Maehara." 

Kaho watched in disbelief as they both left her field of view.

"Guess even a pig has a soulmate...." She muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd post two chapters today because
> 
> 1- This one is rather short  
> 2- Season 2 premiere
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one as well.


	7. Interlude 3

"Wow, Maeharas surprisingly not a scumbag anymore." Muttered Mimura.

"Wait how was this recorded?" Asked Okajima. 

"Well I noticed something, remember how when we looked through the last class file Korosensei always in the entries?" Said Mimura. "Since he wasn't in it-" 

"Then he recorded it." Said Okajima. 

"It is the most logical choice." Said Ritsu. 

Ritsu deactivated her projector. 

"The next file is.... Hm? Strange...." 

"Eh?" 

"What is it Ritsu?" 

"This couple was not in the other file..." 

"Maybe they got together afterwards." Suggested Mimura. 

"Mimura we're going to discover a new class couple!" Sheered Okajima "Put it up Ritsu!" 

"Aye aye!" 

Ritsu's screen began to show the next file.


	8. Pictures of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio finds some interesting pictures as she flips through one of Sugaya's sketchbooks.

Rio arrived at Sugaya's house on a saturday evening. The two were partnered together for a project and they agreed to meet up at his place to work on it. She knocked on the door and moments later Sugaya answered the door.

"Oh hey, come in." 

Rio walked into the house and followed Sugaya to his room. 

"Awfully quiet in here for a saturday night." Said Rio. 

"My parents are out working." Said Sugaya. "Its just me." 

"Ya know if it were anyone else in your position right now saying that I would have just walked away." 

"Any what makes me different?" 

Rio smirked.

"Your no pervert for one thing." Said Rio. "When you eye a naked lady its not because you're oggling her its because your trying to draw her." 

"Well I'm no Okajima thats for sure." Said Sugaya.

They stepped into Sugaya's room, which was filled with art and sketchbooks.

"Wow, its almost exactly as I pictured it." Said Rio "Just needs more sculptures and easels." 

"Note sure if thats a compliment or an assumption." 

"Just a thought." Said Rio. "Now lets get started." 

She set down her bookbag and they started work. 

\------

They agreed to split the work. Rio would handle the research portion while Sugaya took care of the visual aspect of the presentation. 

"Are you going to hand draw every picture?" Asked Rio. 

"Of course." Replied Sugaya. "It'll look better and it'll mean no having to cite our images." 

"True but you've been drawing non stop since we started." Said Rio. "Wanna take a quick break?" 

"Well my hand is getting tired...." Muttered Sugaya. "Sure, I could use a drink anyways." 

Sugaya got up and walked towards the door. 

"I'm going to get a soda, want anything?" 

"I'll have what your having." Said Rio. 

"Good choice." 

Sugaya stepped out of the room as Rio grabbed one of the sketchbooks lying about.

"Might as well kill some time...." 

Rio flipped through the sketchbook, taking a moment to admire each of Sugaya's drawings. 

"Pretty darn good...." She muttered to herself. 

She finished quickly and reached for another, one with a yellow cover.

"Hm, my favorite color." 

Rio flipped open to a random page and was shocked at the contents. 

Nearly every drawing in the book was of her. 

She flipped through every page, examining every sketch of her with interest.

"Jeez.... If there weren't so well drawn I'd be creeped out." Muttered Rio

Suddenly Sugaya returned holding two cans of soda.

"I hope you like ora-aaannnnn!!!!! NAKAMURA WHERE'D YOU FIND THAT!?" 

"Its was in a pile of sketchbooks.... Was I not supposed to see it?" 

"No! Er, Yes....I mean....Its supposed to be under my mattress!" 

"Oh.... So you like drawing me?" Asked Rio. "I mean given that this thing is mostly sketches of me...." 

"Well.... I don 't know." Replied Sugaya.

Rio raised a confused eyebrow.

"Ya don't know?" 

"I... Feel tingly when I think about you and... I just end up drawing you without realizing it sometimes..." 

"... Are you confessing to me?" Asked Rio. "Because this sounds like the start of a confession." 

"Might be, I'm not completely sure." 

Rio smirked and got onto Sugaya's bed.

"Ya know, if it was a confession; I'd say yes." 

"Y-You would!?" 

Sugaya blushed as Rio got into an alluring pose. 

"How about we try the couple thing out." Said Rio "see how it works." 

"S-Sure!" Said Sugaya. "Also why are you on my bed?" 

"I want you to paint me like one of your french girls." Said Rio.

She giggled.

"Always wanted to say that." 

"SAY NO MORE I'LL GET MY SUPPLIES!" 

Sugaya dropped the beverages and ran out the door.

"Sugaya I wasn't serious!" Shouted Rio. 

The blonde let out a sigh and smiled.

"Eh, guess we're not getting anymore of that project done tonight." 

Outside the window Korosensei watched them and took notes in a journal. 

"Although Nakamura and Sosuke have different personalities, they get along very well. I was right to pair them together in the test of courage. These two could become a very interesting couple."


	9. Interlude 4

"How did Sugaya end up with Nakamura of all people!?" Shouted Okajima. 

"Keep it down Okajima, someone might hear...." Said Mimura. 

"The school is empty." Said Okajima. "Who would hear us?" 

"Me of course." Said a voice that sounded like alot like Korosensei

"BWWWAAA!!!" They screamed in unison. "SENSEI WE DIDNT MEAN TO PEEK INTO-" 

"It was just me," said Ritsu. "I thought it would be funny to play an audio clip of Korosensei to freak you out." 

"It wasn't funny." Said Mimura.

"Yeah I almost wet myself damn it!" Added Okajima.

"Oh, this reminds me of the next file!" Said Ritsu.

"It does?" Asked Okajima. 

"Oh yes, take a look." 

Ritsu pulled up the next file on her monitor.


	10. Haunted Hookup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugino and Kanzaki go into a houseof horrors together, resulting in an unpleasant experience for one of them.

Class E stared at the entranceway to Kunugigaoka junior high, which was decorated to look like a cemetery gate. It was a rare occurrence for the group to be on campus. Class B was having a haunted house at the school and invited the E class along for "the fun." Unfortunately their version of fun meant scaring the crap out of the End class. 

Sugino hid any fear he had as he approached the "gate." With Kanzki. 

"Wonder what B class has in store for us." Said Kanzaki. 

"Probably nothing good." Added Sugino. 

A class B student dressed as a vampire gestured to the door.

"Welcome Class 3 E to the Class B House of horrors!" Said the student. "Just step inside and be prepared for a scare." 

"Pft, I'm not scared of anything." Said Okajima. "Bring it on." 

"Someones eager to start." Said the student, hiding his urge to trash talk the pervert.

The student opened the gate. 

"One to two at a time please." 

"Ooh! Kurahashi wanna go with me?" Asked Okajima. 

"Thanks but I'd like to go by myself." 

"Rejected......" 

The first pair to go in was Maehara and Okano, as they stepped in a thought began to form in Sugino's head. 

"This place should be scary.... If Kanzaki gets frightened and I comfort her... Haha! It'll be like a manga!..." 

"Next two!" 

"Oh lets go next!" Said Kanzaki. 

"Okay." 

"I'll go after them!" Said Kurahashi. 

Sugino eagerly led Kanzaki into the building. 

"This'll be great!" Sugino thought to himself.

\------

It was not great.

The house of horrors was designed specifically to scare Class E, as such all other haunted houses looked like cheesy movie monsters in comparison to the horrors that awaited them within. 

Seconds after they entered they were started by a loud gunshot sound effect (Sugino muttered about how it was poor in taste). Following that they were spooked by a jar of actual centipedes, a well made giant spider prop, a student who dressed themself up to look like they were disembowled, and they were chased down the hall by a creepy clown. Needless to say Sugino was terrified. 

The athlete hid behind his girlfriend as they walked down the hall. 

"Are you alright Sugino?" Asked Kanzaki. 

"Y-y-yeah....o-o-o-o-o-f-f cou-urse I a-a-a-a-m-m-m-m....." 

"You don't sound okay." Said Kanzki. 

"No really its nothing." 

They stopped and Sugino faked a smile.

"I'm really fine.... Lets just keep moving." 

Sugink walked ahead and activated a tripwire. Immediately a bucket of red liquid fell on him, drenching him.

"......." 

"Sugino?" 

"......" 

"Toshimo-" 

"GGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" 

Sugino screamed into the sky (or rather the ceiling).

"SUGINO!?" 

She ran over to her boyfriend's side and shook him.

"SUGINO ARE YOU OKAY!?" 

"NO I AM NOT KANZAKI!" He shouted back. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE BRAVE FOR YOU AND HERE I AM GETTING SCARED AT A DAMN HOUSE OF HORRORS!" 

"Sugino please its okay!" 

"Its not! I.... I.... I wanted to be brave so I could impress you Kanzaki! But just look at me now! I'm just-" 

Kanzaki grabbed Sugino's head and pulled him into a kiss. The action mannaged to clm Sugino down as she broke away, red liquid on her lips."

"Okay I think that was pig's blood...." Muttered Kanzaki. 

"Yukiko?" 

"You don't have to be brave to impress me." Said Kanzaki. "I'd still love you even if you were a chicken." 

"Kanzaki...." 

The moment was perfect, until a spider fell onto Kanzaki's shoulder.

"Uh... Kanzaki theres a spider on your shoulder-" 

"SPIDER!?" 

She frantically shook the spider off of her and took out her anti-sensei pistol, firing at it several times at the spider's direction.

"Woah." 

Kanzki realized what she did and blushed.

"Eh.... Sorry about that... I-" 

"Is that an air gun!?" 

A class B student approached them. 

"No weapons allowed! Your both out of here!" 

The student dragged them both towards the exit.

\-------

The couple were thrown out right by the entrance to the house of horrors. 

"Sorry I got us kicked out." Said Kanzaki. 

"Don't worry about it ." Said Sugino. "It kinda sucked anyways." 

"....so do you wanna catch a movie later?" 

"Only if its a comedy."

Moments layer Okajima stepped out of the House of Horrors with a big wet stain on his pants.

"Guys that place is freaky...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again I'm one of the five or so people to write about this pairing. 
> 
> This ship needs more love.


	11. Interlude 5

".... Ritsu please delete this file." Said Okajima.

"Sorry; no can do." Said Ritsu. "It would violate my programming to do so." 

"Theres no way Korosensei could have gotten this information." Said Mimura. "Its too close to the main building for him." 

".... Your right...." Said Okajima. "You know what I think; I think Korosensei has some sort of assistant helping him to spy on us." 

"Who on earth would want to help with that file though?" Asked Mimura. "I mean the most likely suspect would be Ritsu-" 

"Why would you believe me to be the accomplice?" Asked Ritsu curiously. 

"Well you are in all our phones so... You can easily gather the information needed for these files." Said Mimura. 

"Well I can confirm that it isn't me." Said Ritsu. "I have no motivation to assist Korosensei." 

"True...." Said Okajima. "What if its Bitch sensei?" 

"Possible.... Or it could be Hazama." 

"Why do you suspect Kirara?" Asked Ritsu. 

"She's probably spying on us anyways to write some sort of messed up love novel." Said Okajima. "Say does she have a file in here?" 

"Hazama with a boyfriend?" Asked Mimura. "I'd believe that Korosensei was a woman before I'd believe that." 

"Scanning.... No but I did find a file about someone else in Terasaka's group." Said Ritsu. 

"I bet its Itona." Said Mimura. "I can't see Terasaka or Muramatsu hooking up with anyone." 

"... Just read it for yourself." 

Ritsu put the next file on her screen.


	12. Love Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hara is sick, so Yoshida decides to bring her some soup, along with some emotional baggage.

Muramatsu carefully stirred the pot of ramen he was cooking.

"Hm... Needs a little more salt... Oh and some-" 

"YO MURAMATSU!" 

The cook jumped back in shock and looked towards the kitchen door. Yoshida was standing in the doorway, holding a large brown bag. 

"Yoshida? Who let you in?" 

"Its a resturaunt Muramatsu, I don't think I need to knock." 

"You do if its the kitchen." Said Muramatsu. 

"... Whatever. I need your help."

"Me?... I'm not exactly the most helpful person." Said Muramatsu. "Unless your trying to cook something." 

"....." 

"You're trying to cook something aren't you?" 

"Bingo." 

Yoshida set the bag on the counter and pulled up a chair, taking a seat.

"So Haras sick." 

"She is?" 

"Yeah, got a text this morning." Said Yoshida. "I wanted to do something to help her out, and some soup seemed like a good idea. But....." 

"You can't cook." 

"Bingo again." 

"So you came to me for help because I'm the other best cook in the class." 

"Jeez Muramatsu are you sure you're not a psychic or something." 

"Sure, I'll help." Said the blonde. "After all shes my friend too. Want me to call up Itona and-" 

"Not today." Interupted Yoshida. "I kinda want this to be a me thing.... And you I guess." 

"..... Why do I feel like this isn't just get better food?" 

".... Promise you won't tell anybody what I'm telling you?" 

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a knife in sensei's eye." 

".... I've been debating my feeling for her in my head for over a year." Said Yoshida. "I've known her pretty much my entire life and I think I'm at the point where if I don't make a move soon it'll be too late. So I'm trying to figure out; do I want to take a step forward? Or stay where I am now?" 

"Thats certainly a tough call." Said Muramatsu. "And its one you have to make on your own." 

"Hm?...." 

"You have to ask yourself, do I like this girl? And you'll have your answer." 

"If it was that easy I wouldn't be asking you for help." Said Yoshida.

"..... That was all I got; your on your own now buddy." 

"Figures..." 

"Now, how about that soup." 

"Yeah, lets do that." Said Yoshida "I already brought the ingredients so lets get started." 

\--------

Yoshida arrived at Hara's house with a container of fresh soup, her parents let him in and he made his way to her room, stopping in front of her door. 

"Here we go...." 

Yoshida opened the door and was greeted by the sight of his childhood friend in bed, dressed in her pajamas, reading a manga. Hara looked up and smiled.

"Oh Yoshida, come on in." 

Yoshida stepped in and took a seat by Hara's bed. She put down the manga and gave Yoshida her full attention. 

"Feeling any better?" 

"It was worse this morning, so yes." 

Yoshida's eyes trailed around the room until he spotted an unfamiliar sight. 

"Don't recognize the potted plant." 

There was a potted plant of some sort on her nightstand.

"Oh a few of the girls stopped by earlier." Said Hara. "Kataoka, Yada, and a few others. One of them left that here." 

"Right.... Oh I have something for you." 

Yoshida took out the soup container and passed it to Hara. 

"I made you some soup." 

"But you can't cook." 

"Muramatsu helped." 

"Aaahhhh....." 

Hara opened the container and began consuming the soup.

"Hm! Not bad." 

"Thanks." 

They sat in silence for several minutes, Hara occupied with her soup and Yoshida deep in thought. This moment of quiet ended as Hara finished the soup and set the empty container on her nightstand.

"So.... Need anything else?" Asked Yoshida. 

"No I'm good." 

"If you do though, don't be afraid to ask, i'll gladly do it." 

"Even if I asked something ridiculous of you?" Asked Hara jokingly. 

"Even if its really stupid." Added Yoshida. 

Hara smiled at him. 

"Couldn't ask for a better friend." 

"........ Is that the only thing we'll be?" Asked Yoshida.

"What do you mean?" 

"Will we only be friends? Nothing more." 

"Yoshida are you trying to say something?" Asked Hara

"..... I'm what do you think of taking a step past friendship?" 

"You mean.... Romantically?" Asked Hara. 

"Yeah.... If it doesn't make you feel confortable thats fine; we can stay-" 

"Bout time you said something!" Hara interupted. "I was getting worried that you'd never say anything." 

".... So thats a yes?" 

"Its not a no." 

"Phew! Thank goodness!" Muttered Yoshida. 

"I was kinda worried that you weren't into me because I'm fat." Said Hara. 

"Just means theres more of you to love." 

"Aw...." 

"...." 

".... So what now?" 

"Well I'm kinda sick right now so....." 

".... Text me when you feel better." 

"Will do; later." 

"See ya soon." 

Yoshida walked out the door. both him and Hara feeling better than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its funny, I like this pair and wish there was more fics of these two (I'm a sucker for the childhood friends trope) , but I don't like actually writing about them. 
> 
> Another fun fact, YoshiHara was originally going to be in the first class files but I cut their story because it didn't feel romantic enough.


	13. Interlude 6

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Said Mimura. 

"Never thought anyone would get with Hara." Added Okajima. 

"So whats the next file?" Asked Mimura. 

"Hm..... Let me see..." Muttered Ritsu. "Oh! Heres one with Chiba and Hayami-" 

Okajima flinched.

"Are you okay Okajima?" Asked Ritsu. 

"Yeah.... Just.... Its a sensitive topic for me." 

"Oh right, I forgot you had a crush on Hayami-" 

"Just play the file." 

"You sure? We can skip this one if you want." Said Mimura. 

"No, it might have a clue on who the accomplice is...." 

"Alright." Said Ritsu. "Playing the footage." 

"Oh! This one is a movie too!" Said Okajima. "I can see my heart breaking in real time! Why don't we just have some popcorn while we're at it!?" 

Ritsu's side opened and a tub of popcorn popped out. 

"..... Thanks?" Said Mimura, taking the popcorn. "Now lets really start before Okajima starts crying." 

Ritsu activated her projector and started showing the footage.


	14. Love is Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident on Chiba's behalf puts Hayami in the hospital. How will chiba be able to look his girlfriend in the eye if she can't look him back?

Chiba was sighting in his gun at the Class E firing range as Hayami shot down several targets with her pistol. 

"Good hits Hayami." Said Chiba. 

"Thanks." She replied. 

Chiba took aim and shot down a distant target. 

"Bullseye." 

Nearby Karasuma watched them intently. 

"Red eye's training has really helped." Muttered Karasuma. "If this keeps up they'll easily land a direct hit on Korosensei in no time." 

Chiba took down another four targets before he needed to reload. 

"Just a few more." Thought Chiba as he loaded his gun. 

He took aim at a target and put his finger on the trigger.

"One shot one-" 

"I'M SORRY OKANO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!" 

Okajima was running in Chiba's direction away from an angry looking Okano.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERV!!!!" 

This was the moment everything went wrong.

Okajima collided with Chiba, knocking him down. As he fell Hayami looked at Chiba, startled by the noise. Unfortunately Chiba's finger was already on the triger and it tensed as he fell, firing a burst of bb's into Hayami's eyes. The orange haired girl fell and clutched her face, screaming out in pain. 

"HAYAMI!" Shouted Chiba. 

He pulled himself out from under Okajima's weight and crawled to his girlfriend's side as fast as he could. 

"Chiba! My eyes!" 

"Somebody get Korosensei!" Shouted Chiba. 

Karasuma ran into the school building as Okano ran over to Hayami, forgetting her amger at Okajima. 

"Oh no...." 

Okajima looked up and smiled nervously. 

"Oops?" 

\----------------

Korosensei managed to get Hayami to the hospital quickly, where she would be held for a few days. The next dat the whole class visited Hayami except for Chiba. 

Its been three days since then.

Chiba sat in Muramatsu's family's resturaunt as he ate some ramen. Muramatsu himself was sitting by the counter next to Chiba, a concerned look on his face. 

"Wow Itona was right, this ramen does suck." 

"Look I know your girlfriend is hurt but thats no reason to take it out on my dad's cooking." Said Muramatsu. "Granted it is pretty bad though." 

They heared the door opened and Muramatsu looked at the new arrival. 

"Oh hey there Kurahashi." Said Mimura. 

"Hey Mimura." Said Kurahashi. "Oh Chiba, what brings you here?" 

"My parents are working and I didn't feel like cooking." He replied. "You?" 

"Oh I pass this place on my way back from math tutoring a lot so I figured I'd grab a bite to eat here." 

"I'll prepare the usual then." Said Muramatsu as he disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving the two classmates to talk. 

"So.... Have you visited Hayami yet?" 

"No....." 

"Really? Why not?" 

".... I have my reasons...." 

"But you're so close! She trusts you more than anyone else!" 

"Exactly why I can't bring myself to go there." Muttered Chiba. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Kurahashi. 

"Intentional or not I got Hayami hurt... I damaged her vision....." Said Chiba. "I can't look at her knowing that I'm the one who put her in that position...." 

"Look Chiba...." Began Kurahashi. "I visited Hayami earlier and you not being there is worse for her." 

"Huh?" 

"She kept asking me where Chiba was and why you hadn't shown up." Replied Kurahashi. "She misses you, and every moment without you has been agony for her." 

"R-really?" 

"Would I ever lie to you Chiba?" 

"..... Fine, I'll go visit her...." 

"If you leave now you'll be able to see her before visiting hours end." Said Kurahashi. "Oh any you'll pass a florist along the way, get her some flowers." 

"Alright." 

Chiba got up and ran out the door as Muramatsu stepped out of the kitchen just in time to see Chiba leave. 

"Hey! You forgot to pay!" 

\------

Chiba stood by Hayami's hospital room holding a bouquet of purple hyacinths. 

"Easy.... Just take it slow..." 

Chiba stepped into the hospital room where he saw Hayami herself, siting in her bed dressed in her hospital gown. Her eyes were bandaged and on her nightstand was a variety of flowers and get well cards.

"Whos there?" 

Chiba considered leaving the room but he stayed.

"Its me." 

"Oh Chiba.... I was wondering when I'd get a solo visit from you." 

"Yeah... Sorry I haven't been able to visit..." 

He set the flowers on the nightstand. 

"You weren't with class E when they visited?" 

"No..." 

"Hm, I thought you were just really quiet during their visit." 

"But Kurahashi said-" 

"Said what?..." 

"... Nothing...." Said Chiba. "Maybe I should go." 

"But you just got here." Said Hayami. 

"Its getting late; I need to get home." 

"Please stay." 

"You sure?" Asked Chiba. "Because I might just make things worse." 

"Mess things up?" 

"Hayami, I'm the reason your in here.... I hurt you... Your blind because of me." 

"Blind? I'm not blind." 

Hayami removed her bandages, revealing that the area around her eyes was riddled with small bruises. 

"I can see just fine." Said Hayami. "The doctors just wanted me to keep this on for the bruises." 

"Y-your alright?" 

"Well aside from the bruises yes." Said Hayami. "Turns out every shot missed my eye." 

Chiba rushed over to Hayami and wrapped her into a tight hug.

"Oh thank goodness!" Cried Chiba. "I was so worried!" 

Hayami slowly returned the hug.

"There there... Its fine... I'm here..." 

They stayed like that, unaware that Korosensei was filming them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but feel that this one is similar to my Sugizaki story from the last class file.....


	15. Interlude 7

This was pretty similar to Kanzaki's last file wasn't it?" Asked Mimura. "... Okajima?" 

Mimura noticed that Okajima was out of the room, walking back in. 

".... I don't wanna talk about it." 

"Right.... So whats next?" Asked Mimura. 

"I saved the best for last." Said Ritsu. 

"Then its their file isn't it?" Asked Mimura. 

Ritsu nodded. 

"But they barely do coupley things." Said Okajima. "To have something file worthy...." 

"Lets take a look for ourselves then." Said Ritsu. 

Ritsu put the next file up on her screen.


	16. Mother of a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's mother learns of her son's relationship and decides to put a stop to it.

Nagisa and Kayano walked down the street together, hand in hand.

"So theres this new sweet shop opening up tomorrow." Said Kayano. 

"Let me guess; you want to go there." 

"You know me so well." 

"I'd be glad to take you." Said Nagisa. 

They stopped in front of Nagisa's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

"See you then." 

Kayano gave Nagisa a quick kiss on the cheek and they parted ways. Nagisa stepped inside his home, where he saw his mother standing by the window, an agitated look on her face. 

"Hey mom." 

"......" 

"Mom?" 

"Who was that?" 

"What?" 

"That girl you were with." She clarified. "Is she a.... Significant other?" 

"Um.... Yeah... Kayano is my... Girlfriend." 

Nagisa's mother clenched her fists. 

"I don't want you seeing her anymore." 

"B-But mom!" 

"No buts! If I catch you with that girl I'll really move you out of the E Class. Do I make myself clear?" 

""But-" 

"Do I make myself clear...." 

"..... Yes mother....." 

"Good." She said with a smile. "Now go wash your hands; dinner is almost done." 

Nagisa's mother stepped back into the kitchen, leaving a glum looking Nagisa in the living room. 

".... Sorry Kayano...." 

\------------

The next day after class Nagisa was packing his things as Kayano happily skipped towards him. 

"Nagisaaaaaa..... Lets go! The shop is opening soon!" 

".... Actually I can't go today. Something came up."

"Oh...." 

Kayano looked defeated, but quickly got ahold of herself. 

"Then tomorrow-" 

"Can't." 

"The day after-" 

"Sorry...." 

"Maybe next week?" 

"Kayano..... I don't think I'll be able to go to the sweet shop with you... Or on any sort of date for that matter." 

Kayano took a step back in shock. 

"Nagisa.... A-are you.... Breaking up with me?" 

"..... I guess so...." 

Nagisa got up and left, leaving a horrified looking Kayano in the empty classroom. Seconds later Kurahashi stepped in with a concerned look on her face.

"I heard everything, are you okay?" 

"..... No of course I'm not!" Said Kayano.

The green haired girl started to cry. 

"Nagisa's leaving me for no reason and he's acting so coldly!" 

"Then why don't you go talk to him." Said Kurahashi. "Get some answers." 

".... You know what Kurahashi. I think I will!" 

"Thats the spirit!" 

"I'll go right up to his house and give him a good talking to!" 

"You go girl!" 

"Then I'm going to get a pudding from that sweet shop!" 

"Heck yeah!" 

"Thanks for the talk Kurahashi, you really know how to help a girl out." 

She grabbed her belongings and ran out of the school building, ready to confront Nagisa.

\------

Nagisa sat alone in his room reading a manga. 

"Maybe I should have explained myself better." Thought Nagisa. "I probably hurt Kayano's feelings." 

Just then he heard his window open.

"Wha-" 

He turned just in time to see an aggravated Kayano climb through.

"Kayano!?" 

"We need to talk." 

"You can't be here Kayano!" Said Nagisa "If my mom finds out you are here then-" 

"You owe me some answers Nagisa!" Said Kayano. "Why are you breaking up with me!? Is it another girl!? Do you just hate me!? IS IT BECAUSE I YELL LOUD!?" 

"Kayano she'll hear you-" 

Suddenly the door opened and Nagisa's mother stepped in. 

"Nagisa I heard yelling whats going-" 

That was when she noticed Kayano.

"On.... Nagisa I thought I told you were forbidden from seeing her." 

"Forbidden?" 

"Mom i can explain-" 

"It better be good or else I'm sending you back to class C." 

"Whats going on?" Asked Kayano. 

Nagisa looked at Kayano and sighed. 

"My mom doesn't want us to be together...." Said Nagisa. "Shes threatening to transfer me back to class C." 

"But why?" Asked Kayano. "Why doesn't she want us to be together?" 

"Thats none of your business." Said Nagisa's mother. 

"It is my business." Said Kayano. "I'm being banned from Nagisa and I don't even get to know why!" 

"Mom at least let her know why." Said Nagisa. 

"I don't have to explain anything!" 

"Your being absurd!" Said Kayano. 

"Oh thats rich coming from the girl who wants to steal my child away!" 

Nagisa and Kayano froze up. 

"..... What?" 

"Well, it appears I let it slip." Said Nagisa's mother. "It was bad enough when my own child defied me and told me he wouldn't follow the path I planned out for he-him.... Now theres this green haired home wrecker here to take my child away from me." 

"Thats why!?" Asked Nagisa. "Because your afraid Kayano is going to take me away from you!?" 

"She already is." Nagisa's mom replied. "You've been coming home later, spending less time here, skipping dinner. Its because you've been spending time with her!" 

"And whats wrong with me spending time with Nagisa!?" Asked Kayano. 

"Its wrong because your taking time away from him that could be spent with his family!" 

"But Nagisa is my family!" Shouted Kayano.

The Shiotas became quiet.

"My parents are never around... And my sister... She isn't around to check up on me anymore..." Said Kayano. "I'm alone most of the time... But Nagisa has been there for me; so much that its practically like he's a part of my family!" 

"Kayano....." 

".... Well..... I didn't know how much my.... Son meant to you." Said Nagisa's mother. "If he's really that important to you then.... I guess its alright if you steal him from time to time..." 

"R-Really?" Asked Kayano. 

"Yes.... You two have my aproval..." 

"Did you hear that Nagisa! We can stay together!" Said Kayano. 

"It is great!" 

The green haired girl tackled Nagisa onto the ground in a hug as Nagisa's mother watched. 

".... Well then... Will you be staying for dinner or-" 

"Actually I kind promised Kayano we'd stop by this sweet shop and-" 

Mrs shiota glared at her son. 

"But I think we can come back afterwards for dinner." 

"S-sounds great!" 

The two got up.

"If we hurry we can still make it there." Said Kayano.

"Right." 

Kayano grabbed Nagisa's hand and ran out of the room, the bluenette struggling to keep up. Nagisa's mother smirked and crossed her arms.

"Maybe my son having a girlfriend isn't so bad." She muttered to herself. 

"Especially if it means I'll have a granddaughter down the road."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this is the end.


	17. Interlude 8

"Wow...." Said Okajima .

"Yeah great file." Said Mimura. "Ritsu eject the drive, lets put the file back and bail before before Korosensei realizes we were here." 

"But theres one more file left." 

"Wait, you said that Nagisa and Kayano's was the last one." Said Okajima.

"I just found it." Said Ritsu. "Its fairly new so I didn't see it at first."

"Well lets see it!" Said Okajima. 

"Okajima its late we should get home." Said Mimura. 

"One more file Mimura, then we can leave." 

".... Fine." Said Mimura. "So who is it? Yada and Kimura? Karasuma and Bitch sensei?" 

"You already know the answer." Said Ritsu teasingly.

Mimura's eyes widened in horror as Ritsu's projector activated.

"Don't show that file!" 

But it was too late, Ritsu began laying the video and Mimura's fate was sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It not over.


	18. Its like a shoujo manga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuwa submits a piece to a manga competetion, but she isn't fond of the judge's response. Perhaps Mimura can help her out.

Fuwa sat in the Class E home economics room as she sketched on a sheet of paper in front of her.

She was writing a manga.

"Hm... This scene needs more explosions.... Ooh! And the smile isn't right here." 

Mimura stepped into the room, looking around as he walked. 

"Oh hey Fuwa, have you seen my camera anywhere?" 

"Unfortunately no." Said Fuwa "I've been in here since classes ended." 

".... So what are you working on?" Asked Mimura. 

"Take a look for yourself." Said Fuwa, sliding to the side to give Mimura a good view of her project. 

Mimura took a look. On it was several pictures of students firing guns at an octopus-like creature in a classroom almost identical to theirs.

"Is that.... Us?" 

"Not exactly." Said Fuwa. "Theres this young mangaka's contest coming up and I'm making a piece for it. Its based off our class." 

"I see." 

"I stayed late today to get the backgrounds right." Said Fuwa. "I had to change everything else though." 

"Makes sense." Said Mimura. 

"I think I actually have a good chance at winning." Said Fuwa. 

"Hope you do." Said Mimura. "Well, I'm going to keep looking for my camera. Good luck." 

"You too." 

Mimura stepped out of the room as Fuwa resumed her work. 

".... This student needs pig tails." 

\--------

The next week after classes Mimura was walking down the hallway in the Class E building. 

"Lost that camera again.... I swear I'll need to glue it to my hands if this keeps u-" 

Mimura's thoughts were interupted by the sound of distant sobbing. 

"Huh?" 

He followed the noise into the Home ec room, where he could clearly hear the sound of someone sobbing. He walked inside and looked around. He saw Fuwa sitting under one of the tables, crying as she clutched a folder tightly. 

"F-Fuwa? Are you okay?" 

"Mimura?..... No I'm not okay...." Sobbed Fuwa. "Remember that young mangaka competition I mentioned?"

"Oh no, did they reject you?" 

"They didn't just reject me, they curb stomped me!" 

She handed Mimura a letter that he read silently to himself.

Miss Yuzuki Fuwa, 

The piece you have sent in for the young mangaka's competition is totally unprofessional and as such we have disqualified it immediately. Honestly, a classroom trying to kill their octopus teacher, thats absurd! I've read doujinshis that made more sense than that. Don't bother sending us anything else, if its anything like this it'll be rejected as well.

Sincerely, 

professional mangaka and judge Kotaro Suzuki.

"My god...." 

"Its awful!" She cried. 

"I know this Kotaro guy said-" 

"No my work!" Fuwa interupted. "Its garbage!" 

"Its not, its great!" Said Mimura. "He just doesn't understand-" 

"I was never meant to write manga!" 

Fuwa got up threw the folder into the garbage and ran out of the room crying. Mimura slowly approached the trash can and took out the folder. Inside it was Fuwa's manga.

"Hm....." 

\------------

A few days later after classes Mimura brought Fuwa into the classroom and set a laptop on her desk. 

"Mimura what is this?" 

"A surprise." Said Mimura as he opened the disk tray an inserted a dvd into it. 

He closed the tray and footage began to play of Kunugigaoka junior high students reading a manga. 

"I don't see what the big deal is." Said Fuwa. "Just the main campus students reading- MY MANGA!?" 

The students were all reading copies of Fuwa's manga. 

"Wait until you see the next part." Said Mimura. 

The students smiled and a few of them laughed. 

"Wow this is good." 

"The octopus ate the knife?! Hillarious!" 

"Jeez where can I buy the first volume of this?" 

"They like it?" Muttered Fuwa. 

The video changed to several female students reading the manga. 

"Oh my god this is good." 

"Ooh this Carlos character is hot!" 

"Wow....." 

"I made copies of your manga and passed them round the campus." Said Mimura. "Then I filmed the result."

"They really like it...." 

"This next part is great." 

The video transitioned to the five virtuosos.

"Oh my god...." Muttered Fuwa.

"Huh this is pretty cool." Said Araki. 

"Original too." Added Koyama.

"The writing could be done better but other than that its pretty good." Said Sakakibara.

"This is a pretty good read." Said Asano. "The mangaka has some potential." 

"Even the five virtuosos like it....." Said Fuwa, shocked. 

"See, you are a good Mangaka." Said Mimura. 

"Thank you." Said Fuwa. "But why? Why go through all this trouble for me?" 

".... Well." 

Mimura blushed a bright pink. 

"I think you're worth it...." Said Mimura. "That trouble." 

"Mimura...." Muttered Fuwa. "I-I don't know what to say

"Maybe yes because I'm about to ask you out." 

"Huh?" 

"..... S-Sorry! Its just that you're smart and creative and pretty-" 

"Easy Mimura, I'm just.... Surprised is all." Said Fuwa. "Didn't think anyone in Class E would think of me that way." 

"So is that a yes?"

"After what you did for me, of course!" Said Fuwa. "Does Saturday at 7 work?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then its a Date." 

She pecked Mimura on the cheek and walked out of the classroom, leaving Mimiura feeling like he was on cloud nine.


	19. Interlude 9

Okajima glared at Mimura as he was backed into a corner. 

"You ended up with Fuwa!?" 

"Okajima i-indoor voices!" 

"YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU KEPT IT A SECRET FROM ME!?" 

"We aren't exactly a couple yet!" Said Mimura "This happened two days ago!" 

".... Wait its that recent?" 

"Yeah...." Said Mimura. "But if we did become a couple we weren't going to keep it secret." 

"Oh.... Sorry dude." Said Okajima.

"I'm just surprised anyone even knew about it...." Said Mimura. "I mean Korosensei had an alibi that day. He was tutoring someone in math." 

"Math tutoring...." Muttered Okajima. "Ritsu." 

Okajima took out a flash drive and plugged it into Ritsu.

"I need you to copy the class file onto this flash drive." 

"Got it." Said Ritsu. "Copying.... Accessing files..... Wow Okajima theres alot of porn on your flash drive" 

"You're up to something." Said Mimura. 

"Well I just want everyone to know that Korosensei is still up to his tricks." Said Okajima.

He smirked sinisterly. 

"And maybe send a message to the accomplice too..."


	20. Epilouge

Kurahashi was walking down the hall when Okajima stuck his head out of a nearby classroom and called to her. 

"Hey Kurahashi you got a sec?" 

"Yeah, did you need something?" Asked Kurahashi as she walked into the classroom. 

"I just wanted to talk." said Okajima. "We haven't really done that in awhile." 

"Sure thing, what did you want to talk about?" 

"Your involvement with Korosensei's file." 

".... So you found out." 

"Mimura and I found it last night." Said Okajima. "When we were going through them I noticed that you were in alot of them. And then I connected the dots." 

"Not surprising." Said Kurahashi. "Itona and Ritsu's file was a dead give away." 

"Wait Itona and Ritsu have a file?" Asked Okajima. 

"Yeah you didn't see it?" 

"No Ritsu never- wait that explains it." 

Okajima crossed his arms. 

"So when did you start working with Korosensei on the files?" 

"Shortly after the first was discovered. I liked what he was doing and I offered my help." Said Kurahashi. "He was warry at first but after I gave him Isogai and Kataoka's file-" 

"So you did that on your own." Said Okajima. 

Kurahashi nodded. 

"It was obvious they liked each other so I gave them a hand." Said Kurahashi. "I'm technically the one who got them together." 

She smiled.

"My job was simple, give the couples a push and follow them when Korosensei couldn't." 

"Like at the main school building." Added Okajima. 

"Bingo." 

"But why though?" Asked Okajima. "Why are you helping Korosensei. 

Kurahashi took a step closer to Okajima.

"The same reason he started this file." Said Kurahashi. "By deepening our bonds, we deepen our ability to work together. The closer we are the better we can work." 

".... Not a bad reason." Said Okajima.

"I knew you'd understand." 

"It still doesn't change what happens next." Said Okajima. 

"Wait what?" 

Okajima snapped his fingers. Suddenly Yoshida, Hara, Maehara, Okano, Nagisa, and Kayano stepped into the room and surrounded Kurahashi. 

"You were helping Korosensei spy on us." Said Maehara. 

"Not cool." Added Okano. 

"I-Uh I can explain....." Kurahashi pleaded. 

"Then start." 

"Uh... Well... Thing is-" 

Kurahashi bolted out of the door and down the hall, where she saw Korosensei being chased by the other students from the file.

"THEY KNOW KURAHASHI!!!" 

"I'M WELL AWARE!" 

Korosensei dashed over to Kurahashi and grabbed her before blasting of the school at fast speeds, the students pursuing after them. 

"You know sensei, this is the perfect opportunity for me to assassinate you." Said Kurahashi . 

"Do that and you'll still have to deal with them!" Shouted korosensei, pointing at the couples chasing after them. 

"Fair point!" 

From the window Okajima watched them. Mimura soon joined him, glancing at the scene play out from the window. 

"Hopefully Korosensei learned his lesson this time." Said Mimura. 

"Our private lives are not for his amusement." Added Okajima. "Well your lives; I didn't have. a file, given that I'm single and all." 

"Maybe you will someday." Said Mimura reassuringly.

"What? A file or a girlfriend?" 

"Yes." 

"..... Whatever I'm going home." Said Okajima 

The pervert walked out of the classroom as Mimura walked over to Korosensei's desk and grabbed the flash drive. 

"I'll just hold onto this...." 

"Hey Mimura!" 

Mimura looked at the doorway and saw Fuwa waiting for him. 

"Lets go! We still have our date!" 

"Right away." Said Mimura. 

They walked out of the school building together, hand in hand.

\----------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

Itona sat across from Ritsu in the Classroom that night, a plate of spaghetti in front of him with a wine glass full of cola. The AI had altered her digital form to be wearing a nice red dress. 

"So Korosensei had another file?" Asked Itona. 

"Apparently." Said Ritsu. "And we were in it." 

"Nobody saw it though right?" Asked Itona. 

"I neglected to show them our file." Replied Ritsu. "And when I made Okajima's copy, i may have "forgotten" to copy it." 

Itona smirked. 

"Thats my girl." 

"Oh Itona, your making me blush." 

Itona shrugged and raised hi glass. 

"A toast to us, and to not getting found out." 

"..... I don't have a beverage Itona." 

"O-oh... Right..." 

Itona awkwardly took a sip of his soda as his AI girlfriend just as awkwardly watched.

"..... We have a strange relationship." 

"Indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the second class file. 
> 
> Thank to everyone who read through the entire thing, I have another sequel to another story finished and ready for upload soon that I think you'll enjoy. 
> 
> I'll see you all next time.

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins a new class file. And just in time for the new season. 
> 
> I hope your all ready for another collection of fun Assassination classroom fics.


End file.
